


I've Got Lovin' Arms to Hold Onto

by TheBlackWook



Category: Kaamelott, La Guerre des Rois (UA Kaamelott)
Genre: (c'est soft mais je préfère prévenir), Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Self-Harm, praying
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 23:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18838615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackWook/pseuds/TheBlackWook
Summary: Ce n'était pas l'absence de feu dans la cheminée, ni le sol fait de pierres où il était agenouillé, ni même le crucifix en argent qu'il avait tellement serré qu'il avait finit par se faire des entailles aux mains.Non.C'était dans son âme qu'il avait froid.---------Après le suicide de sa femme, Miranda La Folle, Fingal se réfugie dans la prière et les bras du roi d'Orcanie, Brennus.





	I've Got Lovin' Arms to Hold Onto

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà une vieille fic que je n'avais jamais posté ici ! Cette fic est basé sur l'Univers Alternatif "La Guerre des Rois" de Sol_Invictus (mevannwi sur tumblr, aussi connu sous le nom de helveticaes). Fingal est le père de Galessin tandis que Brennus est le père de Loth. Pour les faceclaim : James Frain (version The White Queen) pour Fingal et David Dawson (version The Last Kingdom) pour Brennus. Bonne lecture !

Il avait froid. Tout lui semblait froid. Ce n'était pas l'absence de feu dans la cheminée, ni le sol fait de pierres où il était agenouillé, ni même le crucifix en argent qu'il avait tellement serré qu'il avait finit par se faire des entailles aux mains.

Non.

C'était dans son âme qu'il avait froid. En moins d'une année, il avait perdu son fils aîné, son fils tant espéré, dans un tragique accident et sa femme dans des circonstances… navrantes.

Il avait fui. Il avait fui Kirkwall dès qu'il l'avait pu, ne faisant pas grand cas, dans sa tourmente, des protestations de ses deux enfants survivants, Aelys et Galessin. Galessin, son fils, son autre fils. Un fils dont le visage s'était ombragé et qui, maintenant, ne cachait même plus son ressentiment quand il le regardait. Maudit soit-il.

Il récitait ses prières au pied de son lit, les yeux fermés et dans un murmure désespéré et erratique. Il se repentait, se repentait de ce fils perdu trop tôt, de cette femme morte dans le pêché, de ces enfants négligés. Il se repentait enfin du pêché ultime de sa femme alors que son trépas lui causait une peine qu'il n'aurait pas soupçonné. Malgré une relation faite de distances et de rapprochements intermittents, elle restait sa femme. Et ce soupçon d'ambivalence dans ses sentiments troublait le chrétien qu'il était. Il raffermit sa prise autour du crucifix, faisant fi de la douleur et des nouvelles gouttes de sang qui vinrent tacher un peu plus la croix métallique et froide.

Soudain, la lourde porte de bois de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Il ne l'entendit pas. Prier pour lui était tout ce qu'il lui restait pour se repentir, pour éviter un sommeil plein de fantômes, pour ne pas perdre pied tout simplement.

« Fingal… »

Brennus. Bien sûr. S'il avait accouru à la cour, c'était aussi pour retrouver le souverain d'Orcanie, son ami, son amant. Si leurs gestes les plus intimes se faisaient en privé, le simple fait d'être au côté de Brennus et de le servir avec la déférence qui convenait suffisait à Fingal pour atténuer sa lourde douleur.

« Fingal, arrête-ça. »

La voix était douce mais ferme. Il s'était approché et prenait à présent ses mains dans les siennes pour lui prendre le crucifix sanglant auquel Fingal se raccrocha encore quelques secondes avant de céder.

« Tes mains… »

Il soupira face à un Fingal qui s'était tu et fixait le sol. Brennus prit la bassine d'eau qui trônait sur une commode en bois fin, et y plongea les mains de son amant lavant toutes traces de ses prières fiévreuses. Il était toujours silencieux quand son roi enroula un tissu blanc autour des entailles. Soudain une main se posa sur sa joue.

« Oh, Fingal… »

Il tourna légèrement sa tête contre la main de son ami, sentant une vague d'une infinie tristesse le submerger. Il tenta de se contenir avant de ne céder et laisser couler silencieusement les premières larmes alors que le pouce de Brennus allait et venait doucement sur sa joue. Ce dernier l'attira contre lui, attira son visage dans le creux de son cou et caressa ses cheveux tandis que le chrétien s'accrochait à lui à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges, se laissant submerger par des sanglots muets.

Peu importait qu'il désapprouve cet enterrement presque anonyme de sa femme, qu'il ne comprenne pas sa foi. Celui qui avait toujours compté pour lui avait besoin de lui et il serait pour une fois celui qui l'épaulerait dans cette nuit froide.


End file.
